tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Collector
The Energy Collector is an EE Factory Block that converts any light source into EMC. Excess EMC Usage If the Energy Collector is generating EMC but is not converting any fuel, the EMC being generated will travel over to an adjacently placed EE2 block such as a Condenser or Antimatter Relay, but not a Transmutation Tablet. If there is no device to take the EMC, it will be stored in the Energy Collector. Furthermore, if an Energy Collector is placed next to an Antimatter Relay which is in turn connected to an Energy Condenser, the EMC from the Energy Collector will travel through the Antimatter Relay to the Condenser even though the Collector and Condenser do not come into contact. A device made with several Energy Collectors together with Antimatter Relays around a central Energy Condenser is commonly referred to as a "Power Flower." Energy Collectors not producing Fuel adjacent to a Dark Matter Furnace or Red Matter Furnace will power those as well. Note that when the energy collector is charging an item such as the "Klein Star" in the GUI of any energy collector, as long as the Klein Star is not full and is draining power from the Collector, the Collector will discontinue to power adjacent items such as the Dark Matter Furnace, so make sure that the Collector is isolated before charging, to prevent power loss and technical failure. Recipe Energy Collectors come in three Tiers. Each upgrade from the previous tier allows for additional EMC generation, light levels (they can act as a light source), and storage space. Mark One Mark Two Mark Three EMC Generation The amount of EMC produced is static based on the Tier level of the Energy Collector. Energy Collectors also produce Light level based on tier. (EMC/s tested at light level 15) (Cost per EMC/s: lower numbers are better) An easy way to generate EMC is to place a Glowstone Block or a Jack 'o' Lantern above the Energy Collector. These both have light levels of 15 and generate light at all times, meaning the Collector will be working at full power during night and day, and even underground. The light level above the Energy Collector determines the exact EMC gained (see internal details below). The EMC generated is used to progress fuels to the next step in the progression, all the EMC generated is put into the Input fuel moving the progression forward. If an item is taken out mid-conversion, the excess EMC generated is stored back in the collector (and displayed as passive EMC) and is instantly used on the progression of the next placed input item, possibly very quickly upgrading several lower EMC valued materials. Thus, generated EMC is conserved. Break Even Point Break Even in 'real-life' terms is the point where the energy output a power source is equal to the energy input; energy is wasted if 'Break Even' point is not reached or passed. From an EMC only standpoint, Energy Collectors are a very long-term investment. In order to equal the cost of just the Energy Collector (not counting the Relays or Energy Condenser), it takes roughly 5.5-6 hours of non-stop energy generation at level 15 light to recover the cost of the materials used to create one. Below is a chart of each tier and how many Real Time hours it must be lit and active until the Energy Collector has "paid for itself". (EMC/s tested at light level 15) Internal details The EMC/second produced is based on the level of light shining on the top of the Energy Collector. The light scale is 1 to 15, 1 being complete darkness and 15 being sunlight or equivalent. Lower light reduces EMC production. For the purpose of the following example, we ignore the light the Collector emits. A single Energy Collector Mk1 is sitting in a field, open to the sky. During the day the light scale is 15 so 15/15 is 1 then that is multiplied by the output. We leave our collector under the Night sky (light scale 5); now our Energy Collector is at ~33% efficiency (5/15) giving us 1 EMC/second (4*0.33 rounded down). In complete darkness our Energy Collector is producing 1EMC/second (our light scale stops at 1). Trivia *Energy Collectors cannot be pushed with a Sticky Piston or a Piston. *To place blocks on top of an Energy Collector (Glowstone, or an Antimatter Relay, for example), hold shift while right-clicking. It will not open up the Energy Collector GUI, and will place the block instead. This feature is true on all EE blocks (sparing the DM pedestal and Transmutation Tablet). *Energy Collectors are used in the Power Flower structure. *Energy Collectors can be used to charge Klein Stars. *Mark 3 Energy Collectors do not need a Glowstone block above them to be fully efficient. *If a solid, non-luminecent block is on top of a collector it will produce a very, very small amount of EMC, even on a Mark 3 Collector. *Sometimes during lag spikes collectors will apear to be sideways, but the texture usually corrects itself in a couple of seconds. Uses If you need to make a lot of EMC in a short amount of time, you can use Energy Condensers to make a "Power Flower" machine. It will work with any kind of collector (mk1, mk2, or mk3) and any level of relays (mk1, mk2, or mk3). In order to build it, you will need 17 Energy Collectors, 4 Anti-Matter relays and 1 Energy Condenser. There is a similar page Here with details on how to build the "Power Flower". Tutorials Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks